The Dance
by Fiona-Full-Demon
Summary: AU. NOW COMPLETE! Inuyasha and the gang all go to the same high school. There's a dance Saturday night, and romance is bound to bloom. Rated PG for language. InuyashaKagome and SangoMiroku pairings.
1. Getting Ready

The Date  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Fiona: This is my first Inuyasha fic so be nice. I have a Rurouni Kenshin fic called "Confessions" . I don't think there's even a need for a summary bucause you can figure out what it's about by just lookin at the title.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just like I don't own yu yu hakusho, Rurouni kenshin, or any other anime. Also, there is mentions of a band called Evanescence in this fic. I don't own them either. I was listening to that CD while writing this fic.........So anyways, don't sue me!   
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
"Psst..Kagome! Here!" A girl sitting next to her in sixth period poked her on the shoulder and handed her a folded up peice of paper. Kagome took the note and unfolded it, making sure to not draw attention to herself because she didn't want the teacher to take up the note. The note said:  
  
Kagome  
  
Hey I need to talk to you after this period. Meet me at your locker.  
  
-Inuyasha  
  
'I wonder what Inuyasha wants to talk to me about. I guess I'll find out soon. It's 2:21 and sixth period ends at 2:25', Kagome thought. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of sixth period. Kagome gathered up her books and made her way over to her locker. Inuyasha was waiting for her at her locker. "Hey Inuyasha. What did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome said. "Um...I was wondering if you had a date for the dance Saturday night," Inuyasha said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "No, I don't have a date," Kagome said. "Oh...ok...Would you like me to be your date?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure!" Kagome said. Then the afternoon announcements came on and they had to run to their sixth periods to get ready to be dismissed.   
  
*****  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Just admit it! You like Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at Kagome. "I DO NOT!!!" Kagome shouted back. Shippo was sitting against the wall, observing the arguement between Kagome and Sango and eating popcorn at the same time. "Just give up, both Miroku and I have seen the way you blush whenever he looks at you or he talks to you! We aren't stupid!" Sango retorted. Kagome just looked at the ground, blushing bright pink. "Ok..so maybe I do like him...a little....a lot........" Kagome mumbled, just loud enough so that Sango could hear her, her face turning red. "I knew it! You DO like him!" Sango said triumphantly. "Please don't tell anyone! I don't even know if he likes me back!" Kagome said. "Well duh he likes you! He wouldn't ask you to the dance if he didn't like you!" Sango said. "Now let's get you ready for the dance. I might have a dress you like," Sango said. She opened her closet doors and pulled out a dark blue sleeveless dress. "What about this dress? I'm pretty sure it's your size," Sango said. "Oh it's perfect!" Kagome said. Sango smiled and pulled out a black strapless dress. "And this is what I'm going to wear," She said.   
  
*******  
  
Elsewhere, Miroku was trying to help Inuyasha get ready for the dance. "How do you know she really likes me?" Inuyasha said, fumbling around with his bow tie. "Yes she likes you. Now hurry up! We're going to be late!" Miroku said, fixing Inuyasha's bow tie. "There. All perfect. Now let's go!" He said. They hopped in Miroku's red mustang convertible and drove to Sango's house.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
Fiona: Aren't I mean? Don't worry. I'm working on the second chapter right now. Please review! 


	2. At the Dance

Fiona: Here it is: chapter two!   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. There's also some mention of a song by one of my favorite bands, Simple Plan, in this fic. I don't own them either.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Dance  
  
  
  
Sango and Kagome had just finished getting ready when there was a loud honking noise outside. The girls exchanged tolerant glances and ran downstairs and outside to meet Miroku and Inuyasha. "Finally! Hurry up and hop in or we'll be late," Miroku said. Sango sat next to Miroku in the front, while Kagome sat next to Inuyasha in the back. Miroku turned on the radio, and his favorite song, "Addicted", by Simple Plan was on. Miroku turned the volume all the way up and started singing loudly. Inuyasha growled and miroku turned the radio off.  
  
When they got there, Miroku parked the car and everyone got out. Miroku put his arm around Sango's waist, and a blushing Inuyasha put his arm around kagome's waist. They walked into the gym and sango and miroku went of on their own to dance. A slow song came on and Inuyasha turned to kagome. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked her. "Sure," she said. He put his arms around her waist and she wound her arms around his neck. They danced like that until the song was over. When the slow song ended, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the side where the music wasn't so loud. "Kagome....I wanted to ask you something but first I have something to tell you," he said. "I...I love you," Inuyasha said. "I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Really? In that case...would you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha said. "Of course!" Kagome answered. Then, the last song of the dance came on. It was a slow song. Inuyasha led Kagome back out onto the dance floor to dance. On their way, they passed Miroku and Sango, who were slow dancing together. Inuyasha wound his arms around kagome's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the song was over, they walked out to Miroku's car. When they got there, Inuyasha put his hand under kagome's chin and lifted her head up so hers was level with his. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. Miroku and Sango walked up and found them kissing. "Good idea Inu," Miroku said. He turned to sango and kissed her passionately (A/N: dunno if I spelled that right...anyways sry for interruptin romantic moment lol). They finally had to stop for breath and when they did, Miroku said "It's getting dark you guys. Let's go over to my place. I'll drop you and kagome off at your house if you want me too Inu," he said. "Feh. I can't, the house is a mess,"(A/N: since when is Inu a neat freak?) Inu said. "Ok. We can go to my house and watch movies," Miroku said. (A/N: stop thinking like that all of you with the dirty minds! lol) So they all got in the car and drove to Miroku's house and watched movies until about 1 in the morning. Miroku decided that he better take Kagome and Sango home because it was kinda gettin late. Inuyasha went with them since he didn't have his learner's driving permit yet and miroku dropped him off too.   
  
THE END  
  
Fiona: *sniff sniff* sorry that story was so short guys but I kinda ran out of ideas. Please review! thanks! 


End file.
